Prof'
by OreganeCookie
Summary: Petit premier OS Unstiteuf Unsterblicher à un drôle de prof qui lui fait un drôle de cours... (suspense de malade !)


Unster et NT s'appartiennent à eux même et si ce que j'ai écrit les dérange et qu'ils me le demandent, je vais l'enlever (mais le faites pas hein ^^)

Il était 9 heures du matin.  
\- Finis l'exercice ! Il ne te reste que 30 secondes !  
\- Mais, Ju'...  
\- On dit Monsieur Titeuf. Ne discute pas. Finis. Plus que 10 secondes.  
\- C'est bon je laisse tomber. C'est trop difficile.  
Unster repoussa sa feuille et l'énoncé de l'exercice. Le jeune homme était nu assis à la table de la cuisine, devant un exercice de mathématiques. Son aîné lui, ne portait qu'un boxer et une cravate.

\- Écoute Ju' - Monsieur Titeuf, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça. Ça fait 2 ans que j'ai passé le bac et tout ça ne m'intéresse plus beaucoup...  
\- Sébastien. Ne me met pas plus en colère que je le suis déjà. Cet exo est facile. Tu mérites une punition.

Le concerné réprima un sourire. Il baissa la tête, regardant au passage le sujet, que son esprit brillant avait résolu en quelques minutes à peine. Cependant, il tenait trop à provoquer son ami et appréciait trop ce qui se passerait après.

Newtiteuf, lui, n'était pas pas dupe. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que son ami lui refaisait la même scène. D'ailleurs, ça ne lui déplaisait pas...

\- Alors dis moi jeune homme, sur quoi je vais t'interroger aujourd'hui ?  
\- Des mathématiques Monsieur ?  
\- Ah non, trop facile.  
\- De la physique ?  
\- Ah... Oui bien sûr, tu as raison. On va parler de lettres anciennes.  
\- Hein quoi ? Ju' ! J'y connais rien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !  
\- D'accord mon petit. On va faire facile alors... Va chercher le matériel.

Unsterblicher rechigna, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Encore un mensonge, il était passionné par l'histoire antique et se débrouillait en grammaire et syntaxe latine. Il connaissait beaucoup moins, voir pas du tout, le grec, mais savait que son "professeur" n'irait pas chercher des questions dans un alphabet différent. Il alla dans la chambre de NT, se mit à genoux et se pencha en avant pour chercher la boîte contenant les liens de tissus et le fouet de cuir noir de NT. Celui ci se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, regardant le dos cambré et les fesses de son ami.

NT prit le carton et alla dans le salon, suivi par Unster. Sans un bruit, il prit lentement la bandelette de coton rouge sang et l'attacha lâchement autour des poignets de Unster, le but n'étant pas de le priver entièrement de ses mouvements. Puis il l'accrocha au plafond grâce à un crochet métallique. NT en profita pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son ami, et commença à tourner autour de son corps nu et attaché.  
\- Je te rappelle les règles. Mauvaise réponse, coup de fouet. Je m'arrête si tu en as besoin.

Unster sourit. Ce que son ami omettait à chaque fois, c'est que toute bonne réponse entraînait une récompense. Enfin pour lui, la brûlure du fouet était délicieuse et agréable. Il se sentait en contrôle malgré le fait qu'il est attaché.

\- Souviens toi que ça doit aller vite.  
On commence.

Enfin ! Chaque semaine, il attendait avec impatience ce moment, où il pouvait choisir entre la tendresse et la douce violence. C'était d'ailleurs avec cette dernière qu'il voulait commencer aujourd'hui. Sa nudité ne cachait rien à son état d'excitation, et il apercevait une bosse dans le boxeur de Newtiteuf.

\- Je vais te donner de quoi arrêter de sourire. Quel est le tria nomina de Cicéron ?

"Marcus Tullius Cicero"

\- Erm... Marcus Caius Cicero ?

Comme il se l'attendait, il reçu un coup de fouet sur son derrière. Pas un coup qui blesse, ou pour faire mal, mais un coup érotique, sensuel, presque une caresse. Les fines lanières de cuir ne laissaient qu'une peau rougie et jamais blessée. Enfin, le fouet en était capable, mais pas NT.

\- Qui était Cicéron ?  
\- Un romain. Orateur, philosophe, avocat et consul.

NT s'approcha d'Unster et caressa légèrement son cou, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

\- De quel siècle était il ?

"1er siècle avant J-C"

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il attendait avec délice la brûlure du fouet. Il fermait désormais les yeux, voulant se garder la surprise de l'endroit où il serait touché. Il gémit alors qu'il sentait son bas du dos se réchauffer sous la morsure du fouet.

\- Quelles sont ses trois premières oeuvres philosophiques ?  
\- De oratore, De legibus, De republica  
\- De quoi parlent elles ?

Unster fit fonctionner son cerveau avec délice. Quand NT cumulait les questions, c'était quitte ou double. Une seule erreur et il serait puni plus que tout. Tout juste et il allait pouvoir profiter plus que jamais.

\- Unster je t'écoute. Tu vas avoir faux si tu ne répond pas tout de suite.  
\- Philosophie de l'éloquence, fondement du droit et république idéale  
\- De quelle forme sont elles ?  
\- Des dialogues.  
\- Quels sont les personnages mis en scène ?

L'interrogé soupira. La question était très difficile. Il l'avait vu il y a longtemps. Il tenta sa chance. Il voulait cumuler quelques autres bonnes réponses avant d'en donner une mauvaise, pour intensifier le sentiment de danger et le plaisir de la punition, mais il se résout à penser que quatre questions cumulés étaient déjà bien. Son record était neuf, et il en était très fier.

\- Pour De oratore, c'est Antoine et Crassus. Pour De legibus, c'est Cicéron et ses amis. Pour De republica, je ne sais pas.

\- Faux. La réponse exacte est Scipion Émilien et ses proches. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Unsterblicher. Tu me déçois énormément.

La voix de NT était saccadée, et il avait détaché chaque syllabe de sa phrase, ponctuant chacune de ces syllabes par un coup de fouet. Il avait regroupé les 28 coups au même endroit, sur ses fesses. Unster adorait quand NT faisait exprès de dire des mots longs juste pour lui. Son derrière lui brûlait plus que jamais, et il avait presque mal. Mais NT continuait déjà avec la prochaine série de questions.

\- Que publie t il en 45 ?  
\- Premières et secondes Académiques où il expliqué de la philosophie de Platon. De finibus bonorum et malorum, où il oppose l'epicurisme et le stoïcisme. En effet, même si Cicéron est d'abord très marqué par le platonisme, il va ensuite préférer le stoïcisme. Il écrit aussi De natura deorum où il réfléchit sur les dieux et enfin les Tusculanes où il réfléchit à des questions morales avec ses amis.  
\- Très bien Unster, je suis bluffé. Du coup tu as répondu à ma deuxième et troisième question en même temps... Aurais tu peur d'un nouveau châtiment ? Enfin... Je vois que tu connais bien la partie philosophique de Cicéron. Connais tu aussi sa vie d'orateur ?  
\- Oui, fit Unster avec un sourire ironique  
\- Ce n'était pas une question. Où et quand Cicéron va t il prononcer la phrase suivante : "Quo usque tandem abutere, Catilina, patientia nostra ?" ?  
\- Devant le sénat, au temple de Jupiter en 63 avant JC.  
\- En quoi consiste elle ?  
\- C'est une apostrophe à Catilina. Cette phrase est la première des premières Catilinaires.  
\- En quoi consiste les Catilinaires ?  
\- C'est un discours pour dénoncer Catilina, qui veut prendre le pouvoir par la force et supprimer la république, qui est très importante pour les romains.  
\- Que signifie t elle ?

Unster sourit. Si son ami avait choisi les Phillippiques, il n'aurait pas pu répondre. Mais les Catilinaires... Il espérait battre son record aujourd'hui...

\- Jusqu'à quand vas tu abuser de notre patience, Catinila ?

Unster appréciait tellement ces défis intellectuelles avec son amoureux que sa virilité était dure et dressée comme jamais. Il savait que NT n'allait pas résister encore longtemps à son corps nu appellant au désir, accroché au plafond, totalement soumis pour lui. C'était maintenant que ça allait devenir intéressant.

\- Quel était le plus haut poste de la magistrature romaine ?  
\- Consul  
\- Decline le au singulier.  
\- Consul, consul, consulem, consulis, consuli, consule

Plus qu'une question et il battait son record ! Il était encore plus excité, son corps en tremblait et son coeur battait vite. Il aimait autant être stimulé intellectuellement que NT aime le fouetter.

Il senti soudain une chaleur humide sur le bout de son sexe. Il était partagé entre la frustration de ne pas pouvoir battre son record de questions et le plaisir que lui procurait NT. Celui ci donna un coup de langue sur le gland. Unster gémit, sa respiration et son coeur s'accélèrant fortement. NT continua à lui suçoter le bout de son pénis, avant de donner de grands coups de langue tout le long de son membre. Puis il le mit entièrement en bouche et commença le vas et vient.

NT posa ses mains sur les chevilles d'Unster puis remonta doucement, en effleurant à peine, les tibias puis l'intérieur des cuisses d'Unster, qui commençait à trembler. Cela s'accentua quand NT posa ses mains sur ses couilles et commença à les masser délicatement. Quelques instants plus tard, NT retira ses mains. Unster grogna de désapprobation. Juste après, il sentit une claque raviver la brûlure de son postérieur. Et puis une autre. NT le fessait allègrement et il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. L'action cumulée de la fessée et de la langue experte NT était tellement exquise que ses jambes tremblaient plus que jamais. NT arrêta de s'acharner sur les fesses de son élève (OSEF) pour lui agripper les hanches et l'empêcher de tomber. Unster sentait qu'il allait venir. Il grogna :

\- Ju'...

Le concerné accentua et accéléra le mouvement. Unster, ne pouvant plus se retenir, se vida dans la merveilleuse bouche d'NT.

\- Julien !

Son hurlement de jouissance fut long est bestial. Sa voix monta dans les aigus puis redescendit dans les graves.

Unster essaya de reprendre sa respiration, toujours attaché. NT était parti dans la cuisine, sûrement pour se rincer la bouche. Il revint avec un sourire narquois au visage.  
\- J'ai des voisins, tu sais...

Unster lui sourit. Il descendit son regard le long de la cravate d'NT puis plus bas et remarqua qu'il avait enlevé son boxer, dévoilant au monde une solide érection. Il l'admira, se disant que NT était tendu rien que pour lui, depuis le début de l'interrogation. Il avait envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de le faire crier sous ses doigts experts, et de le prendre. Oui, Unster avait follement envie de baiser son ami NT. Celui ci tourna autour puis lui fit un suçon dans le cou d'Unster, qui était à présent bien dur.

Unsterblicher se mordait la lèvre avec gourmandise, se demandant si le canapé était assez comfortable pour prendre NT dessus. Il avait hate.

\- Dis, est-ce que tu peux me détacher maintenant ?

\- Non, on n'a pas fini. Il me reste encore des questions.

NT souffla la dernière phrase si proche de l'oreille d'Unster que ça le chatouilla, provoquant un frisson dans tout son corps. Oui, Unster était terriblement excité, autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. NT lui fouetta une dernière fois les fesses avec son fouet de cuir, lui sensibilisant grandement la peau, ravivant la brûlure de quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tiens, c'est pour la route.

Puis Unster entendit un bruit de sachet de préservatif qui se déchire. Son corps se tendit d'un coup, par appréhension.

\- Ju' je suis pas sûr que...

\- Écoute Seb', calme toi. Tout va bien. J'irai doucement. Ne te crispe pas ou ça fera mal. Ne t'inquiète pas. Écarte un peu les jambes. Penche toi légèrement en avant. Appuie toi sur tes liens, le tissus ne se déchirera pas et le crochet est solidement ancré dans le plafond. Détend toi...

Unster ne se détendait pas du tout. Au contraire ! Il était très angoissé. Nt lui souffla d'autres mots doux, puis ajouta :

\- Tu sais que je t'aime hein... Tu me le dis si tu ne veux pas...

Par ces mots, il mettait fin au jeu qui avait lieu entre les deux amoureux. Il voulait montrer que ce qui se passerait désormais serait dû entièrement à l'amour profond qu'ils se portaient. Unster commença à se détendre. NT en profita pour caresser tendrement les fesses de son amant. Sa peau était tellement sensible que le simple frôlement NT provoqua en lui une explosion de plaisir dans le ventre et un frisson lui parcoura le corps. La réaction était exagérée pour le peu que faisait NT. Un gémissement franchissa ses lèvres. NT, encouragé, continua à caresser sensuellement la peau satinée du derrière d'Unster d'une main, pendant qu'il enfilait son préservatif avec l'autre.

Ensuite, quand il estimait que Unster était assez détendu, il prit un peu de gel dans ses mains pour le réchauffer, puis mit un doigt dans son rectum. Unster se crispa immédiatement. NT lui embrassa l'oreille tendrement et sentit la pression autour de son doigt se relacher peu à peu. Il enfila un autre doigt dans l'intimité de son petit ami, et commença des mouvements afin de le détendre encore plus. Quand son chéri était enfin prêt, NT retira ses doigts et mit son sexe en érection près de l'entrée d'Unster.

\- Penche toi un plus mon amour.

Une fois que le concerné ait obéit, NT poussa doucement son sexe dans l'intimité d'Unster. Celui ci avait mal, souffrait, mais tentait de rester le plus détendu possible. NT continua à entrer en lui, dans ses entrailles doucement.

Alors que NT était presque entièrement dans son amant, il toucha soudainement sa prostate. Unster en oublia immédiatement toute la douleur face au plaisir qu'il ressentait maintenant, crispé autour du membre de son amant pour que celui ci appuie encore plus. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, il haletait, gémissait bruyamment.

Puis il se rendit compte que NT, patiemment, attendait que son petit ami se détende avant de bouger, pour éviter de lui faire mal. Il se decrispa doucement, essayant de savourer toutes les sensations nouvelles qu'il ressentait. NT ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Decline amo au futur.

\- Amabo

NT retira presque entièrement son sexe puis donna un coup puissant dans les entrailles d'Unster, qui cria, comprenant que son chéri passait par ce moyen pour lui laisser choisir le rythme de la pénétration.

\- Amabis

NT recommença le mouvement puissant, faisant crier Unster une deuxième fois.

\- Amabit

Cette fois ci, les deux amants hurlent leur plaisir en même temps. Ils haletait de manière synchronisée, gémissant. NT commença des va et viens rapides, tandis qu'Unster criait.

\- Amabimus, amabitis, amabunt ! Ahhh !

Unster faillit s'effondrer sous le plaisir, restant debout uniquement grâce aux doigts de NT sur ses hanches.

NT continua à aller et venir dans les entrailles d'Unster, puis senti le brun se resserrer autour de lui, en hurlent son plaisir.

\- Oh Julien !

Celui ci ne put se retenir, et ils jouirent ensemble, hurlant ensemble, haletant à l'unisson.

NT libéra Unster, qui tomba dans ses bras, et le porta sur le canapé. Il jeta sa capotte pendant qu'Unster se blottissait dans une couverture.

\- Je t'aime Julien

\- Moi aussi Sébastien. Plus que tout 

Et voilà pour ce premier OS ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
